Time Masters
The Time Masters were a council of individuals apparently tasked with protecting the timeline. They were also associates of Zekiel. Although the organization states that its goal to keep the timeline, it was ultimately nothing more than a facade, as they used a device called the Oculus that would give them a vision of the "true timeline", but the senior members used it to manipulate the timeline, something that most members of the group are not aware of. Following the destruction of the Oculus, the Time Masters' ability to analyze and manipulate the timeline has been crippled. History Andrew Davenport stood before the council, requesting a team to take on Zekiel and prevent him from massacring any more people. However, the council turned a blind eye, standing by their decision. Instead, Andrew took his timeship, the Waverider, and took on the mission anyway, in doing so relinquishing his position as a Time Master. They subsequently sent Chronos after him, to bring him in. Chronos followed the team, but failed again, and so Time Master Zaman Druce was sent to try and bring in Andrew and his entire team. Druce pretended to offer Andrew and the BSSSD amnesty, but when seemingly conceded, Chronos turned up to execute him. However, Cody Martin forewarned Andrew of the betrayal and, assisted by Bionicstorm, thwarted Druce and Chronos, forcing them to flee. Ultimately, the BSSSD was able to capture Zekiel in 2166, along with evidence that he was tampering with time to acquiring futuristic technology for his conquest of Earth. Despite this justifying Andrew's mission to stop Zekiel, it was revealed that the Time Masters have sided with Zekiel, believing him to be crucial to the balance of the timeline, opting to return him to 2166 and imprison the BSSSD. The Time Masters then captured every member of the team except Zack Martin, Heather Montoya, and Naldo Montoya Jr. They released Leana Duncan and Scythian Turvil into Zekiel's "care". They also planned to brainwash Cody into becoming Chronos. Druce, in order to get Andrew to abandon his obsession, showed him the Time Masters' ace in the hole, the Oculus, a device that could be used to influence decisions. He explains not only has he been controlling the teams' actions for months but also that he was the mastermind behind Zekiel's rise to power, wanting Zekiel to take over the world in order to prepare the Earth's armies for an alien invasion in 2175. Subsequently, Heather and Zack sabotage the Time Masters' time fleet before freeing their teammates; Cody revealed himself to have resisted being brainwashed before killing Time Master Declan. Druce anticipated that Andrew would try to target the Oculus Wellspring to free his team from his manipulations and thus set an ambush, claiming it to be destiny. However, Naldo Jr appeared unexpectedly, having returned from early 2016, enabling the team to get to the wellspring. Though the Oculus had predicted that Berry Jr would sacrifice himself to destroy it, Cody took his place, then Zack. Druce was helpless as Zack defiantly destroyed the Oculus, killing Druce and crippling the Time Masters' ability to analyze and manipulate the timeline. Known members Current members *Eve Baxter Former members *Miranda Coburn (resigned; deceased) *Zaman Druce (deceased) *Declan (deceased) *Andrew Davenport (turned enemy) Known allies Former allies *The Hunters (bounty hunters; deceased) *The Pilgrim (assassin; deceased) *Cody Martin/Chronos (bounty hunter; resigned) *Zekiel (deceased) Known enemies Former enemies *Bionic Superhero Secret Service Division **Bionicstorm ***Douglas Davenport ***Naldo Montoya Jr **Andrew Davenport (former member) * Riley Friar * Lucas Friar * Zay Babineaux * Isadora Minkus * Farkle Minkus * Samantha Babineaux * Josh Matthews * Evelyn Matthews * Ruby Friar * Louis Friar * Shelly Eisenberg * Chyna Quimby * Fletcher Quimby * Olive Chestnut * Marie Duncan * Paul Duncan * Annie Duncan * Charles Duncan * Fred Duncan * Joe Duncan * Seth Duncan * Ricardo Duncan * Ethan Duncan * Edna Duncan * Ursula Duncan * Nancy Duncan * Jesse McFly * Brandon Frangipani * Berry Figgenbottom * Jordan Quimby * Jackson Quimby * Natalie Duncan * Bree Duncan * Oliver Quimby * Kaz Duncan * Sky Quimby * Clarie Chestnut * Robbie Quimby * Paris Tipton * Maya Bennett * Ashley Martin * Bailey Martin * London Tipton * Angus Chestnut * Max Russo * Talia Russo * Elaine Russo * Alex Russo * Cody Martin Jr * Ellen Greyback * Sandra Martin * Martin Greyback * Cody Martin III * Justin Tipton * Oliver Tipton * Max Martin * Jorge Ramirez * Zuri Ross * Emma Davenport * Zander Davenport * Anastasia Ross * Ravi Ross Jr * Evangeline Davenport * Christopher Davenport * Tessa Ross * Luke Ross * Griff McCormick * Lou McCormick * Benjamin McCormick * Jack Brewer * Kim Brewer * Kick Brewer * Jerry Martinez * Milton Krupnick * Aidan Martinez * Drew Krupnick * Patsy Davenport * Joey Rooney Jr * Daphne Rooney * Michael Rooney * Seth Rooney * Benjamin Dippledorf * Alexander Dippledorf * Elizabeth Dippledorf * Victoria Dippledorf * Joey Rooney * Parker Rooney * Val Rooney * Ralph Rooney * Kristen Rooney * Maddie Smalls * Diggie Smalls * Willow Rooney * Gabe Duncan Jr * John Duncan * Justin Russo * Shirley Walsh * Gina Russo * Lilly Russo * Stella Walsh * Skyler Duncan * Patrick Duncan * Gabe Duncan * PJ Duncan * Teddy Duncan * Edward Duncan * Toby Duncan * Percy Johnson * Winter Quimby * Autumn Quimby * Berry Figgenbottom Jr * Cody Martin (former ally) * Leana Duncan * Scythian Turvil *Kaylex Druzan (deceased) *Louis Friar Jr (member of the BSSSD; deceased) *Zack Martin (member of the BSSSD; deceased) Trivia *Time Masters use aliases to prevent their ancestors, descendants, and loved ones from becoming targeted by their enemies. *The Time Masters were nicknamed "Time Bastards" by Zack Martin. Category:Groups Category:Evil Category:Villains Category:Fanmade Characters